


Turn

by koyukki



Category: Horimiya
Genre: AU, F/M, Rating May Change, more characters might be tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukki/pseuds/koyukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyamura is a college student that has been living his life peacefully… Too peaceful, even, and he has to admit that he’s more than lonely, though he doesn’t show much protest about it. Then one day, he met a girl named Hori Kyoko and his life takes a weird turn.</p><p>AU where Miyamura is a culinary school student and Hori is a high school rebel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> One way or another, my fics started to use only one word for the title, and my naming sense is officially ruined. Anyways, this is a birthday fic for my sister. I planned to play just a little bit with this AU she suggested to me, but somehow it ended up as a multi-chapter fic, which is unexpected (but my none of my fic has ever really goes according to my plan, so well… this is how my luck goes, maybe). Also, this is my first time posting a multi-chapter fic, which makes me nervous (hence the long notes) so things may be a little off. That being said, I hope you can still enjoy it!

Miyamura stood in his apartment’s entryway, frozen, confused and dumbfounded. He just finished today’s class, which is quite hard and his teacher repeatedly yelled at him, not to mention he was trying something new before going home, so he came home late and tired. And apparently, he has a guest over. He thinks.

Miyamura took a few steps back, double checks the nameplate and the room’s number to make sure it’s his apartment, and then after he was very sure, he enters again. It’s his apartment. So he resolved into slapping his cheeks, both, which hurts, and his unknown guest is still there, still and unmoving, so it’s not a dream. Now Miyamura considers politely asking his guest out, drags his guest out, closes the door and pretend that never happened, or screaming and while he’s at it, call for help.

He screamed.

And wakes his unknown guest, which makes him shrieked, and take some steps back like a wild animal facing off a predator in the wild. _Man up_ , Miyamura told himself, and clenched his fist, prepared himself in fighting position, but his guest only groaned, and there’s barely anything else, leaving Miyamura alone standing still in the entryway. Now he ponders on decisions again as he shuffled his feet, trying to get a safe distance between him and his guest, a girl in school uniform, maybe now half conscious thanks to his unmanly screaming, injured and beaten up.

He needs to do something about this, and he also needs a good explanation for this. But we also need a good explanation about Miyamura, don’t we? Let’s rewind a bit.

:::

Miyamura Izumi is 19, and just your typical college student living alone, except not really normal because he’s a student in one of the most prestigious cooking school in the country. But he’s sure he’s nothing special either, because despite managed to enter such school, there’s hundreds of other students that makes it there, as how he keeps reminding himself.

He comes from a family with a long history in the culinary world, and just like his ancestors, he followed their steps and decided to continue the family business after graduating from the school. Pushing his background aside though, beside that and his cooking skill, Miyamura himself believed he’s nothing special, too normal and too boring, weird even.

He didn’t have that much of a friend—actually, _barely_ —, this one kid from his junior high that haven’t got in contact with him after years, and that is, if you can even call that friend, because he basically started to take an interest in him and started pestering Miyamura after a certain incident. Truth to be told, Miyamura doesn’t even know where he is now or how he’s doing.

And beside that one kid, all his life, beside his family and relatives, Miyamura didn’t talk that much to anyone, or socializing with anyone, he simply lives his life quietly, even until now. But it’s not like he’s going to protest much about that either, partly because he believed it’s his fault too, he’s too gloomy and weird—as how his classmates put it—, and he didn’t want to bother his parents or anyone about this. He has to be good kid and get over with this familiar, yet at the same time unknown feeling that always loyally accompanying him everywhere.

Well, it’s not like he likes it though, or that he wants to live like this forever. No matter how many years he has been living like this, just because Miyamura’s used to it doesn’t mean it’s okay for him. He’s pretty sure no one does, either. It’s just he’s not sure is it possible to change it, because that’s how it has always been, and no one tells him how to, either. And well, again, he’s weird, _he thinks_ , so here’s the one million dollar question that always lives at the back of his mind and often he asked to himself: Would there be anyone willing to befriend someone like him?

Maybe not. Maybe there will, if he tried hard enough. But he doesn’t even have enough courage to tell anyone he’s lonely, he hates being like this, and he wants a friend. The bravest act he ever did in his life, he thinks, is that one time in his last year in high school, that he admits to himself he’s lonely and want to change his life, but perhaps nothing else.

And maybe, just maybe, this one act of helping this unknown girl lying in his entryway might change something, and he knows somewhere in his heart, he faintly hoping that she will be his friend or something, no matter how cliché and shoujo manga-like that sounds. Though at the same time, while he admits that he’s lonely and wants a change in his life… His rational side is sure that he didn’t really ask for this kind. Whatever this kind is.

:::

He finally decided to move as watching her, this girl that by now is conscious, with brown medium length hair, doesn’t make any difference, and rush into the bathroom where he kept the first aid kit there. Miyamura is quite used to patch himself up because of a lot of accidents in his class, though most of it are just small cut injuries, and nothing as big as the injuries the girl has. He prayed he doesn’t accidentally make things even worse.

When he’s back, the girl is wide awake, and brown eyes staring at him before blinking, perhaps confused, but Miyamura only raised the box and signaling her he’s going to treat her wounds, which she nodded in response. He opened the box and decided to start from cuts first, taking a clean cloth and pressed it to a gash in her left foot, but Miyamura is too nervous for various reasons— _he has never been in this close proximity with a girl before_ —, that and he never treat anyone’s wound before, he accidentally pressed it too hard, causing the girl groaned again and automatically—he guessed—kicked his shin in pain. He hoped she doesn’t do it on purpose.

Well, Miyamura supposed they’re equal now.

”S—sorry,” he mumbled as he tried to be more careful next time, and start moving to other cuts in her feet as well as arm, and slightly paused to appreciate his job so far. He thought the girl glared at him, _may it be misunderstanding or not, it was quite inappropriate for him to actually do that_ , he thinks, and he quickly takes the antibiotic from the box, and applied it to the gash where he started earlier while mumbling a lot of apologies.

Finally, he grabbed the bandages, and after covering the wounds, he’s done. Miyamura sighed in relief and nearly pat himself for the good job—a habit that grow over the years, in his defense—, but he didn’t want any more awkward first impression with the girl because how they met is already awkward enough. He stretched his hand out, offering the girl to stand, which was reluctantly accepted by her. He helped her walk to his living room.

“U—um…” She mutters after she sat while Miyamura walked to the kitchen, “Thank you, and sorry for the mess…”

“It’s okay,” he replied, “Do you want tea?”

“No, I need to leave soon, anyway.”

“Oh,” Miyamura responded shortly, and stopped his track. “Erm… Before you leave though, can you explain where you got those injuries…” He stopped again, seeing the girl only shook her head, “Okay, how about how you get here?”

Miyamura waits, but it seems that she only grow more uncomfortable each second, and stood up in the end. “Sorry, I need to leave now.” She said, and walked towards the entryway, Miyamura followed quietly. “And you forgot to lock the door earlier,” she muttered as she wore her shoes, “Sorry for the trouble again,” she bowed and then exited.

Now she actually sounded like she breaks into his apartment on purpose instead of possibly entering the wrong one.

And that’s how Miyamura’s chance of changing his life dispersed into thin air. Okay, maybe not really, because that maybe just simply a variable in his constant peaceful life, that won’t really change anything, simply a stranger passing in his life and nothing else. Truly like a wind breezing.

:::

A week passed since the strange encounter Miyamura had, and he doesn’t really think much of it anymore, living his life quietly just like usual, wake up, go to college, and then go home, exactly like clean, rinse and repeat. Nothing else big happened in the past week, and Miyamura doesn’t really hoped of a change in his life either, because if that’s how his life is going to be, then this will be it.

Then, when he was walking home from his college, he saw a kid crying on the street, a dog barking at him, and no one helped him. Miyamura ponders again between decisions, because he needs to go for a sale in a nearby supermarket, but he is far too heartless to possibly ignoring a kid crying especially on the street.

He approached the kid and helped him stand, “There, there,” he patted his back. “Are you okay?”

The kid is still sobbing, but he nodded. Miyamura lowers himself to his eye level and saw him nosebleeding, and that can’t possibly be _okay_. Now the options are between eggs on sale and taking this kid home. Miyamura sighed, and then smiled as he asked the address and walk him home as he holds his hand.

And along the way, he feels like this kid is the one who walks him home.

They arrived in front of his own apartment building, and Miyamura wants to say something about this so much, but he just follows the kid that excitedly presses the elevator button despite still in his nosebleeding state, and arrives in his apartment floor. _What is going on here?_ This might or might not be some kind of those pranks shows on TV he sometimes watched, or they happen to be living on the same floor.

Miyamura still follows him though, and he really thought they were going to stop in front of his apartment, and then maybe TV crew will appear from his apartment, and even though that sounds like a very cheap joke because they’re running out of prank ideas, that would be the joke. Or maybe, some random people will come out and pretends like it’s their house, not his, but they stopped in front of the one next to him instead, the room number 502.

_Well, okay, whatever this is going to be_ , he thought. The kid opened the door and called in, “Big sis!” They could hear footsteps, and then someone appeared, “Ah, welcome back Sou…ta…” The owner of the voice stopped her track, and Miyamura’s eyes widen, the girl with medium length brown hair from last week standing in front of him, this time her hair in ponytail.

“Oh! The girl who breaks into my apartment!” He exclaimed, glad that like two and two finally gets together, _she definitely entered the wrong apartment last time_.

“I’m not!” She hissed, and she stared at Miyamura who looks back at her innocently before Souta breaks the silence, “Onii-chan? Big sis? You two know each other?” The kid beside him, _Souta_ , he noted, tugging his hand, trying to get their attention back on him.

“Not really—wait, Souta, what did you do?!”

“I think he was surprised with the dog and fell. I found him crying on the street.” He replied as he let go of Souta’s hand, “I see…” She lowers herself to Souta’s level, “Be careful next time, okay?”

Souta only nodded while she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the blood. Miyamura was surprised that he’d be seeing her again, but judging from her reaction, it seems that she didn’t expect this either, he already finished his mission, and he finally knew the reason why she’s in his apartment last week, anyway. He checked his phone. “It seems like he's alright now, so please excuse me.”

The girl turned her head to him, “T-thank you so much for the help!!”

“It’s nothing. Well then, I’m off,” he replied as he turned, ready to go home since the sale just ended a few minutes ago. But just about a step away from them, he can feel Souta tugging his shirt, “Onii-chan, stay here…”

“Eh, but…” Miyamura glances at his sister, hoping she will either give a nodding approval or shakes her head and finish this quickly. She seemed a little hesitant at first, but then she nodded, “No, please do stay. I want to repay you as well, so please.” _Staying then_ , Miyamura thought and nodded, “And someone needs to take care of that wound,” she added, and he smiled thinly, feeling a little sorry.

Souta smiled and took off his shoes messily, then pulls his shirt again, “Come in, come in!”

“Souta, your shoes!” The girl reprimands him as she places the shoes on the rack, and Miyamura follows her, placing it there. “Sorry for the trouble,” he whispered, and the girl realizing he was saying that on purpose like how she did last week, whispered back, “Well… It’s okay.”

And so, that was the story of how the peacefully boring life of a Miyamura Izumi took a weird turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never learn anything about first aid procedure because they didn’t teach it here so I looked around the internet, hopefully it’s not too off? As always, thank you for reading!


	2. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we are, chapter 2! ((I’m nervous as hell)) Two chapters in a day, some kind of miracle must have been helping. The first chapter celebrates my sister’s birthday, let’s say the second chapter celebrates her finally finishing the final exam (which is weeks ago, by the way). It’s kind of funny because I’m having hard time writing from Miyamura’s perspective, but way easier when it comes to Hori’s.

Hori’s breath ragged, her left foot in particular aches so _much_ , and she quietly prays to anyone willing to listen that these guys finally gave up on chasing her. Her right hand propped her, and she started to feel dizzy from running too much. When she finally reached an area she knew very well, though, she was glad she could make it there, her apartment in sight. She no longer cared with the passerby’s sharp look on her, questioning whatever she did, and despite stumbling, she forced herself entering the building.

When she finally made it in front of her apartment, her breath finally calmed down, but her head was too dizzy and she desperately opened the door, hoping she forgot to lock it today and could quickly entered, then do something with the mess. And yes, the door did open, but when she tried to took off her shoes, her head ache even more by each passing second, and then everything was dark.

:::

Hori Kyouko is 17, and not really your typical high school student… She gets into fight a _lot_. Bruises and cuts are her friends by now, or rather, she actually grows up with it, and her parents didn’t have the time to talk her about it anyway, they were far too busy for their own good, and so Hori grows up treating the wounds on her own. And for one reason or another, she always gets into a fight, but no one really tried to stop her, because if someone does, she’ll make sure they never do it ever again.

When her little brother appeared, however, was a different story. Her parents started to be even busier, they moved overseas and they left Souta to Hori. She _is_ angry with her parents’ horrible parenting, but she decided to move on from that and take Souta on her wings— _ehm_ , take care of Souta and makes sure he grows with enough love, unlike her. She gets into less fight, chasing after sale was far more important than dealing a challenge written in a letter.

Thankfully enough, despite his young age, Souta easily understands what to do and not what to do. Mentioning their parents, for example, is something almost like a taboo when Hori is having a bad day. Hori also learned what to do and not what to do, especially to show, in front of Souta. He already know that Hori often gets into fight, but Hori makes extra sure Souta didn’t try to follow her path, and simply explained that “something happened” whenever she arrived home covered in bruises. In turn, Souta didn’t prey any further.

Growing up like that makes Hori the type hard to approach, but with some miracle, she still had friends… Despite none of them was a really good influence on her. Her friends often get into fight too, with her, and they didn’t really try to stop Hori from getting into any. So sometimes when Souta arrived home, he’ll meet big brother and sister he never met before, and sometimes a shaking, and thin big brother who treats their wound.

If she has to be honest though, she doesn’t really like getting into fights too often, but she can’t really stop either, so she never really tries to stop. Except when the headmaster himself that bother calling her into his office, patiently telling her to stop, then she’ll stop for a week. Then continue the habit again next week, clean, rinse, repeat.

:::

When she was back conscious, Hori feels a little light, and she thought she’s in heaven already, but she was awaken thanks to some unmanly scream of whoever it is there, while she thought angels don’t make unmanly scream, and her feet ached again, so she groaned to show that she’s unpleased, and it’s silent.

Then she heard loud footsteps against the floor, _wood floor_ , and that’s when she realized it’s not her house. Her eyes snapped open, trying to get into her foot but only managed as far as sitting, and she scanned her surrounding—yep, definitely not her house. _Shoot_ , she silently curses, but before she could do anything else, the owner of the voice earlier returned, and raised the box in his hand, first aid kit, and she only nodded.

Hori noticed his hands shaking, and she remembers well last time someone with their hands shaking when treating her wounds didn’t end up well, and she braces for whatever coming—this guy pressing her injuries too hard, and she reacts by groaned before her foot went to kick his shin—it was an accident, she swears—and she could hear he whimpered slightly.

She wanted to mutter an apology, but he apologizes first.

Hori decided to let it slide, and it was partially his fault too, she stubbornly thinks, but then he paused, and stared at her feet. She glared at him, whatever he’s doing, be it proud of his job or _something else_ , and he noticed, because he quickly went back into work.

While waiting him finish his job, she peeked at him, his black hair and pretty blue eyes, with long lashes—something girls would kill for. She envied him a little bit, and not to mention his slender stature—how the hell he did that, anyway? And she found it a little strange, the amount of piercing he had but dresses heavily—if he was delinquent or some sort, then he’ll at least wear something else.

When he’s finally finished, he stretched his hand out, offering her to stand, and she reluctantly accepted it, feeling a little guilty because he bothers to help her, even help her walk into his living room, and yet she kicked him in the shin instead.

“U—um…” Hori mutters after she sat while the boy who helped her walked to the kitchen, “Thank you, and sorry for the mess…”

“It’s okay,” he replied, “Do you want tea?”

“No, I need to leave soon, anyway.” Hori replied, uncomfortable growing each second, because she didn’t know how long she passed out, and Souta will be looking for her everywhere if she didn’t get home soon.

“Oh,” he replied shortly, and she can see him stopping his track. “Erm… Before you leave though, can you explain where you got those injuries…” He started, but soon enough stopped again, because Hori shook her head, “Okay, how about how you get here?”

He waited, and she knew, but while she was busy trying to find how she’s supposed to explain what’s going on, Hori knows time is ticking and she doesn’t know can she trust him about her situation or not, so she decided to leave in the end.

“Sorry, I need to leave now,” was all she could manage, standing up and walks towards the entryway, with him following quietly. “And you forgot to lock the door earlier,” she added as she wore her shoes, “Sorry for the trouble again,” she bowed and then exited. And when she was outside was when she realized how she actually sounded like she breaks into his apartment on purpose instead of possibly entering the wrong one.

Hori hoped that will never happen, ever again. Or meeting this guy again, despite them living in the same building.

:::

A week passed since the accident Hori had, and she doesn’t really think much of it anymore, living her life just like usual, juggling between taking care of her brother, school and not getting into fights as much as possible. Well, okay, she admits she did peek at the nameplate before going to school that day out of curiosity, but that’s it. _Miyamura._ And nothing else big happened in the past week, and Hori doesn’t really hoped of a change in her life either, especially meeting the boy who helped her again.

To be honest, it’s embarrassing if she were to meet him again.

Then, when she was cleaning up the house and taking care of the laundry, she heard the door opened, and she could hear Souta’s voice, “Big sis!” She rushed into the entryway, “Ah, welcome back Sou…ta…” and she stopped her track, at the boy whose eyes widen, the boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes helping her from last week now standing in front of her, holding hands with her little brother.

“Oh! The girl who breaks into my apartment!” He exclaimed, _Miyamura_ exclaimed, she corrected herself, and he seemed like he’s glad that like two and two finally gets together, and it feels like one of Hori’s worst nightmare came true because she really hoped he was just another stranger passing by in her life, but he’s not, here he is with her little brother, they met again.

World sure is small.

“I’m not!” She hissed, and she stared at him, who looks back at her innocently before Souta breaks the silence, “Onii-chan? Big sis? You two know each other?” She saw Souta tugging his hand, trying to get their attention back on him.

“Not really—wait, Souta, what did you do?!”

“I think he was surprised with the dog and fell. I found him crying on the street.” He— _Miyamura_ —she corrected herself again, feeling awkward having to repeatedly corrected herself, replied as he let go of Souta’s hand, “I see…” Hori lowers herself to Souta’s level, “Be careful next time, okay?”

Souta only nodded while Hori pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the blood. She saw him checked his phone from the corner from his eyes. “It seems like he's alright now, so please excuse me.” _Crap, I ignored him!!_ , Hori panicked, and turned her head to him, “T-thank you so much for the help!!”

“It’s nothing. Well then, I’m off,” he replied as he turned, but Souta is tugging his shirt, “Onii-chan, stay here…”

“Eh, but…” he glances at Hori, that realized that it’s now up to her to let him in or not. She is a little hesitant at first, especially because it was awkward, remembering what she did last week, but then she nodded, “No, please do stay. I want to repay you as well, so please.” For helping her last week, and helping her little brother this week.

“And someone needs to take care of that wound,” she added, and he only smiled thinly, realizing what she’s implying. Souta smiled and took off his shoes messily, then pulls his shirt again, “Come in, come in!”

“Souta, your shoes!” Hori reprimands him, Souta and his manner when he’s excited, as she places the shoes on the rack, and he follows her, placing it there. “Sorry for the trouble,” he whispered, and Hori realized he was saying that on purpose like how she did last week, so she whispered back, “Well… It’s okay.”

Hori stood up, and gestured at him to follow her inside.

:::

Beside the bruises on his knees, Souta is perfectly okay, so Hori turned at Miyamura and told him to sit, which he reluctantly agreed to. “I thought you said you helped Souta, but I don’t think you said you get yourself bruised too,” she said, trying her best to imply that she is curious, as she took a pack of ice from the fridge and a towel, offering it to him.

She really wanted to ask where he got his bruises just like how he did last week, but chances is that he wouldn’t answer, just like she did, and it’s completely repeating the event when she wants to repay him.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the towel and the pack of ice, and pressed it around his bruised arm, “Well… Your brother was crying, and the lady who happened to saw us on the street thought I was trying to kidnap him, so…”

“Well…” Hori mutters, feeling a little sorry for hearing that, as well as that she actually agrees with the lady last week. If he didn’t try helping her, she’d be screaming for help already, especially with the amount of piercings he had.

“Ah, right” she added, “I’m sorry for the trouble my brother caused… And me, too. Last week.”

Miyamura stared at her at first, seemed surprise, but only smiled, “It’s okay,” he replied, “And you already helped me this week. I guess we’re even.”

“We’re not,” she shook her head as she watched him pressing the ice pack, “Not yet. I still haven’t repaid your favor for helping me last week. Please stay with us for dinner.”

He seemed hesitant at first, turning his head and looks around for the clock, Hori only watched him from the side. She wasn’t sure how else she’s supposed to repay his help, and despite him seemingly suspicious, he bothered to help people, and helped her twice even, so she decided that look doesn’t matter and he’s not a bad person.

“Well…” He mumbles, scratching his cheek, “If you insist so…”

“Good,” Hori smiled, “And uh… We haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet, right? U—um… Miyamura-san?”

Miyamura smiled again, “Yeah, Hori-san.” _He reads the nameplate too_ , she noted. “I’m Miyamura Izumi, the guy who got hit by an umbrella because a lady mistaken me for a kidnapper.” He outstretched his hand, just like last week, and Hori shakes it, “I’m Hori Kyouko, the girl who breaks into your apartment last week. _Accidentally,_ ” she emphasized on it, and Miyamura only chuckled. “Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to parallel this with the first chapter and it’s my first time doing it, I hope it’s not that bad (Also, the word count parallel each other too, both 2.2k words! Woah). It’s also my first time trying to describe appearances! Which ended up meh and is really hard because I never did that before. I didn’t really like doing fancy descriptions, so it seemed really plain, I deeply apologize for that. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
